tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Serenity
Serenity was a black mage who worked for the Grand Alliance during the Great War. She, like many other heroes, were killed by Zarnagon during the slaughterfest known as the Second Battle of Myridia. Biography Early Years Serenity came from a family of magicians, and she was almost a rival to her older brother Satrian whose skills were praised in their small hometown. That was the main-reason why she left from home--she wanted to show to Satrian her skills and prove that she wasn't as helpless as everybody thought. She didn't want to be anymore just "the little sister of Satrian". Distreyd Era Serenity ended up working for the Grand Alliance, and eventually she was reunited with her brother Satrian with whom she bickered constantly. Death She helped the Alliance break into the palace in Myridia and eventually faced Kareth d'Zarnagon in combat. Despite her power, Kareth was too powerful as a sorcerer, and he killed her and her brother midway through the battle. Appearance Serenity was small-framed, and she had a long, black hair (she kept it in a ponytail) and ice-blue eyes (indicating to her magic ability). She was dressed in a black corset, black skirt and short, black traveller's cape. Her boots were black as well. She was 160 cm tall, and she had a cute face but she didn't smile often and seemed to be a little bit grumpy. Personality and Traits Serenity was a pretty talkative type, and she had a kind heart. She was strong-willed when she really wanted something. She hadn't travelled much and she was sometimes a little bit too overconfident about her skills. There was a little bit too much pride in her but she wasn't trying to be nasty or offensive on purpose. She was just thoughtless, and usually she was trying to pick a quarrel with people. She was not at all like her name. Powers and Abilities Serenity was a skilled mage who knew mid-level black magic spells. She was very efficient in combat when she learned to master her powers prior to the Liberation of Aison. Innate Ability: Serenity could turn small amounts of different kind of liquids (water etc., but not all) into ice. Relationships Refan d'Zarnagon Serenity was suspicious of Refan and despite their time together she never quite warmed up to him. This turned out to be a wise move when she finally witnessed Refan's transformation into a half-demon during the Battle of Myridia. She did not have much time to recover from the shock, though, because Kareth d'Zarnagon killed her a moment after she'd seen the transformation. Satrian Satrian and Serenity could not get along at all. They were constantly arguing, and Serenity was smacking him around. It turned out that Satrian was not at all as powerful as every thought he was, and thus Serenity used every opportunity she could to mock him. See also *Fellowship of Tes Pellaria *Refan d'Zarnagon *Satrian Category:Characters Category:Delegation of Thirteen Category:Grand Alliance Category:Humans Category:Remon Category:Third Age